Microsoft
Microsoft Corporation ( ) es una empresa multinacional estadounidense, fundada en 1975 por Bill Gates y Paul Allen. Dedicada al sector de la informática, con sede en Redmond, Washington, Estados Unidos. Microsoft desarrolla, fabrica, licencia y produce software y equipos electrónicos. Siendo sus productos más usados el sistema operativo Microsoft Windows y la suite Microsoft Office, los cuales tienen una importante posición entre los ordenadores personales. Con una cuota de mercado cercana al 90% para Office en 2003 y para Windows en el 2006. Siguiendo la estrategia de Bill Gates de "tener una estación de trabajo que funcione con nuestro software en cada escritorio y en cada hogar".Cita de ComputerWorld 1985 (22/7)(En inglés) (en inglés) (En inglés) (En inglés) (en inglés) (en inglés) (en inglés) Se cita la visión de Gates en el apartado 1.Historia. microsoft.com/ Hasta 1985 no había pruebas documentadas sobre la visión de Gates. pero en su biografía oficial afirma que él se guiaba por la creencia de que cada ordenador puede ser una valiosa herramienta en cada oficina y en cada casa La compañía también suele ser nombrada como MS, por sus iniciales en el NASDAQ: ( ) o simplemente como Redmond, debido a la gran influencia que tiene sobre la localidad de su centro de operaciones. Tiene 80.000 empleados en 102 países diferentes y contó con unos ingresos de 51.120 millones de dólares durante el año 2007(en inglés) (en inglés) (en inglés) (en inglés) . donde aparecen menciones a Windows, Office y participación de Microsoft en el Nasdaq Fundada para desarrollar y vender intérpretes de BASIC para el Altair 8800, a mediados de los 80 consiguió dominar el mercado de ordenadores personales con el sistema operativo MS-DOS. La compañía inició una Oferta Pública de Venta en el mercado de valores en 1986, la cual, debido a la subida de cotización de las acciones, llevó a 4 empleados a convertirse en milmillonarios y a 12,000 en millonarios. Chapman, Merrill R., In search of stupidity: over 20 years of high-tech marketing disasters (2nd Edition), Apress, ISBN 1-59059-721-4 Durante su historia, ha sido objeto de críticas, como acusaciones de realizar prácticas monopolísticas que la han llevado ante la Comisión Europea y el Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos. Microsoft afianzó su posición en otros mercados como el de sistemas operativos y suites de oficina, con recursos como la red de televisión por cable MSNBC, el portal de Internet MSN, y la enciclopedia multimedia Microsoft Encarta, producto y servicio cancelado por la empresa a primeros de 2009 debido a la competencia de la libre Wikipedia. La compañía también comercializa hardware como el ratón de Microsoft y productos de entretenimiento casero como Xbox, Xbox 360, Zune y WebTV Microsoft ha dado soporte a sus usuarios a través de Usenet en grupos de noticias y en Internet, también premia con la categoría de Microsoft MVP (Most Valuable Professional) a aquellos voluntarios que demuestran ser útiles en la asistencia a los clientes. Su web oficial es una de las páginas más visitadas de la red, recibiendo por día más de 2'4 millones de visitas únicas según datos de Alexa, que situó el 11 de mayo de 2008 a Microsoft.com como la 14ª página web con más visitas del mundo. Historia thumb|Edificio de Microsoft Argentina Orígenes Siguiendo el lanzamiento del Altair 8800, Bill Gates, como director gerente de Microsoft llamó a los creadores del nuevo microordenador, Micro Instrumentation and Telemetry Systems (Micro Instrumentación de Sistemas de Telemetría) (MITS), ofreciéndose una implementación del lenguaje de programación BASIC para el sistema. Tras la demostración, MITS accedió a distribuir Altair BASIC.(en inglés) Gates dejó la universidad Harvard, trasladándose a Albuquerque, Nuevo México donde el MITS estaba establecido, y fundó, junto a Paul Allen, Microsoft en 1975. La primera oficina internacional de la compañía se abrió el 1 de noviembre de 1978, en Japón, bajo el nombre de "ASCII Microsoft" (actualmente conocida como Microsoft Japón).(en inglés) El 1 de enero de 1979, Microsoft se trasladó a Bellevue, en Washington. El 11 de junio 1980, Steve Ballmer se une a la compañía. Ballmer, sucedería después a Bill Gates como CEO de Microsoft. Los primeros productos de Microsoft tras su fundación, aparte de los intérpretes BASIC, serían compiladores de COBOL y Fortran. El primer sistema operativo que la compañía lanzó al público fue una variante de Unix en el año 1979. Adquirido de AT&T a través de una licencia de distribución, Microsoft le apodó Xenix, y alquiló la empresa Santa Cruz Operation para adaptar su sistema operativo a importantes plataformas. Xenix fue cedido a Santa Cruz Operation, que adaptó el sistema para microprocesadores 80286 en 1985, bajo el nombre de SCO UNIX. DOS (Sistema Operativo de disco) fue el sistema operativo que llevó a la compañía a su primer éxito. En Agosto de 1981, después de unas negociaciones fracasadas con Digital Research, IBM acordó con Microsoft proveer de una versión de un sistema operativo CP/M, el cual fuera pensado para el PC de IBM. Para esta idea, Microsoft compró a Seattle Computer Products un clon de CP/M llamado 86-DOS , el cual IBM renombró a PC-DOS. Posteriormente, el mercado entonces presenció una inundación de clones del PC de IBM después de que Columbia Data Products clonase exitosamente la BIOS del IBM. Por un marketing agresivo de MS-DOS hacia los fabricantes de clones del IBM-PC, Microsoft se elevó desde un pequeño competidor hasta llegar a ser uno de los principales oferentes de software para ordenadores personales. de la industria.(en inglés) (en inglés) La compañía se expandió hacia nuevos mercados con el lanzamiento del Ratón de Microsoft en 1983 producto que no fue fabricado originalmente por ellos, también destacar la creación de una división llamada Microsoft Press.(en inglés) MS-DOS y Windows de 16 bits left|thumb|[[Paul Allen, cofundador de Microsoft|150px]] En agosto de 1985, Microsoft e IBM colaboraron en el desarrollo de una familia de sistemas operativos diferentes llamados OS/2.(en inglés) El 20 de noviembre de 1985, Microsoft lanzó la primera versión para minoristas de su sistema operativo Microsoft Windows. Originalmente, Windows no era más que una extensión gráfica para MS-DOS. El 13 de marzo de 1986, la compañía hizo pública una Oferta Pública de Venta, con un precio inicial de 21 dólares por acción. Al terminar el primer día, la acción ya tenía un valor efectivo de 28 dólares. En 1987, Microsoft lanzó su primera versión de OS/2 para OEMs.(en inglés) En 1989, Microsoft introdujo su principal suite ofimática, Microsoft Office, un paquete de aplicaciones ofimáticas separadas, como Microsoft Word y Microsoft Excel. El 22 de mayo de 1990, salió al mercado Windows 3.0, la nueva versión del sistema operativo, el cual disponía de nuevas funciones, una interfaz de usuario gráfica más racional y un mejorado modo protegido para el procesador Intel 386. right|thumb|[[Steve Ballmer, CEO de Microsoft.]] En 6 meses las ventas superaron los 2 millones de unidades. Esto suponía que Windows ya generaba mayores beneficios que OS/2, por lo que la compañía decidió mover recursos desde OS/2 a Windows. En los siguientes años OS/2 decayó, y Windows fue rápidamente favorecido como plataforma para PCs.(en inglés) Durante la transición de MS-DOS hacia Windows, el éxito de Office permitió a la compañía tomar posición frente a las aplicaciones ofimáticas de la competencia, como WordPerfect y Lotus 1-2-3(en inglés) Según la compañía Novell, propietaria durante un tiempo de WordPerfect, Microsoft usaba conocimiento no documentado del núcleo de MS-DOS y Windows para que Office funcionase mejor que los de las aplicaciones de la competencia. Mientras, Office se convertía en la suite ofimática dominante, con una cuota de mercado superior a la de sus competidores. En 1993, Microsoft publicó Windows NT 3.1, un sistema operativo de negocios con la interfaz de Windows 3.1 pero con un núcleo totalmente diferente. En 1995, Microsoft puso en venta Windows 95, una nueva versión del sistema operativo insignia de la compañía con una interfaz de usuario completamente nueva, entre sus novedades se destacan el nuevo Menú Inicio, un explorador de archivos mejorado, compatibilidad del Hardware Plug-and-play y soporte mejorado para multimedia y juegos. La nueva versión de windows permitirá además nombres largos de archivos y la multitarea prioritaria de 32 bits, que permite usar a la vez varios programas. En los 4 primeros días, se vendieron 1 millón de copias de Microsoft Windows 95. En este mismo año, salió al mercado Internet Explorer que venía incluido junto al paquete Windows 95 Plus! (o Windows Plus!), una nueva versión de Windows 95. left|thumb|[[Bill Gates en el IT-Forum, Copenhague. Año 2004]] Tras adquirir la licencia del navegador NCSA Mosaic perteneciente a Spyglass, modificó el navegador y lo transformó renombrándolo con el nombre de Internet Explorer En marzo de 1995 salió Microsoft Bob, una extensión de Windows 3.1 destinada al mercado doméstico que pretendía hacer más amigable el uso de la computadora, cambiando el interfaz por otro basado en objetos cotidianos (cajones, mesas, cuadros) y personajes a modo de asistentes (un perro, una pelota roja, etc.). A pesar de ser un rotundo fracaso, muchos de sus conceptos fueron trasladados a otros programas de la compañía como, por ejemplo, los asistentes de ayuda del Office o las búsquedas de Windows XP. Es remarcable decir que Microsoft Bob fue desarrollado por Melinda Gates, mujer de Bill Gates y también que éste fue su último proyecto en la compañía. Desde 1995 hasta el 2006: Internet y los problemas legales A mediados de los 90, Microsoft inició una nueva expansión hacia las redes y el World Wide Web. El 24 de agosto de 1995, lanzó su principal servicio online, MSN (Microsoft Service Network), con la intención de competir de forma directa con AOL (America Online). MSN se convirtió en la marca general de Microsoft para los servicios online. La compañía continuó en su expansión hacia otros mercados. Ya en 1996, trabajó junto a la NBC para crear un nueva emisora de televisión por cable que ofreciera noticias y estuviera disponible en cualquier momento. La MSNBC. En noviembre del mismo año, Microsoft se introdujo en el mercado de los PDAs en Noviembre con Windows CE 1.0, una nueva versión hecha desde cero de su famoso sistema Windows, específicamente diseñado para sistemas con poca memoria y rendimiento, como pequeños ordenadores y equipos de mano. Más adelante, en 1997, Internet Explorer 4.0 fue publicado para Mac OS y Windows, marcando el principio del fin de su competidor, Netscape Navigator. En Octubre, el Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos archivó una moción de la Corte Federal por la que indicaban que había violado un acuerdo firmado en 1994, y exigía que se detuviera la venta de Internet Explorer junto a Windows tal y como se le obligaba a los fabricantes. =2 de enero de 2008 }} 1998 fue un año importante para Microsoft, Bill Gates designó a Steve Ballmer como presidente, sin embargo, Gates siguió manteniéndose en la presidencia del Consejo de Dirección de la empresa. Windows 98 salió a la venta, la nueva versión de Windows era una actualización de Windows 95 que incorporaba nuevas características centradas en Internet y que era compatible con los nuevos tipos de dispositivos. Un año después de la aparición de Windows 98, Microsoft lanza el 5 de mayo de 1999 Windows 98 SE, este nuevo sistema no era una actualización de Windows 98, sino un producto nuevo. Esta nueva versión corregía errores de anteriores versiones dándole mayor estabilidad, ampliaba su compatibilidad con los periféricos y con Windows NT y permitía la posibilidad de compartir una conexión a Internet por medio de la red local. También cabe destacar la inclusión de Internet Explorer 5, nueva versión del navegador. Por orden judicial, Microsoft se vio obligado a vender en algunas regiones una versión de este sistema operativo que diera opción para desinstalar Internet Explorer. Esto no era permitido en la versión anterior de Windows. En 1999, Microsoft pagó 5.000 millones de dólares a la compañía de telecomunicaciones AT&T Corp para utilizar su sistema operativo Windows CE en dispositivos diseñados para ofrecer a los consumidores servicios integrados de televisión por cable, teléfono y acceso rápido a Internet. thumb|Diferentes versiones de Windows al lo largo del tiempo. |450px El 17 de febrero del 2000, nace Windows 2000 , entre sus novedades, destaca el Active Directory, que permitía trabajar a las organizaciones a nivel global, con todas sus máquinas., la incorporación del Administrador de Dispositivos, Windows Media Player y aumentaba la compatibilidad de los juegos bajo Windows NT. Sin embargo, este sistema estaba pensado para uso profesional y no tuvo un uso tan extendido en los hogares como en los negocios. El 3 de abril, la justicia se pronunció en el caso de los Estados Unidos frente a Microsoft acusando a la compañía de practicar un "monopolio abusivo" y forzándola a dividir sus productos en 2 unidades separadas. Esta sentencia dio un vuelco ante la corte federal de apelación , y fue resuelta por el Departamento de Justicia en 2001. Windows ME (Windows Millenium Edition) se pone a disposición del público el día 14 de septiembre del mismo año. Windows ME sería el sustituto de Windows 98, sus principales novedades era la inclusión de la opción Restaurar Sistema, que permite devolver la configuración del equipo a un estado previo así como mejoras en cuanto a Internet.El fracaso de Windows Millennium Edition (2000, 2001) alegsa.com.ar El sistema no tuvo el éxito esperado. Este mismo año, Bill Gates, con el fin de poder centrarse en el desarrollo de nuevos productos y tecnologías, renunció como Consejero Delegado de la compañía siendo sustituido por Steve Ballmer Ballmer. El 25 de octubre año 2001, Microsoft estrena Windows XP. La primera versión de Windows que combina características tanto de su línea para ordenadores caseros como para los negocios. XP; abreviatura de "eXPerience" introduce una nueva interfaz gráfica de usuario, el primer cambio de la interfaz desde 1995. Windows XP, sin embargo, recibió críticas por la cantidad de fallos de seguridad que fueron encontrados y presentaba una menor compatibilidad con los dispositivos y algunos programas. Más adelante, con el lanzamiento de Xbox el 8 de noviembre del mismo año, Microsoft se introdujo en el mercado de las videoconsolas, un mercado dominado por Nintendo y Sony. La nueva solución empresarial de Microsoft se presentó el 24 de abril del 2003.Microsoft lanza el nuevo Windows Server 2003, dos veces más veloz que la versión anterior (24/04/2003) cincodias.com Dirigida a empresas, Windows Server 2003 era un 139% más rápido que su antecesor, Windows 2000 Server y un 200% frente a Windows NT 4.0.Las 10 ventajas principales de Windows Server 2003 microsoft.com (10/7/2007) La compañía tropezó con más problemas legales en marzo del 2004 cuando se emprendieron acciones legales contra Microsoft por parte de la Unión Europea por abuso dominante del mercado, tras ser juzgada, Microsoft se vio en la obligación de comercializar nuevas versiones de su sistema Windows XP. Estas nuevas versiones no incluían a Windows Media Player y se conocieron con el nombre de Windows XP Home Edition N y'' Windows XP Professional N''.Sanciones de la Unión Europea a Microsoft lukor.comMicrosoft y la CE acuerdan el nombre de la versión reducida de Windows (28/3/2005) elmundo.com 2006 hasta 2008: Windows Vista y transición En el año 2006, Bill Gates anunció el inicio de un período de transición, su puesto de Jefe de Arquitectura de Software podría ser ocupado por Ray Ozzie,(en inglés)Un largo adiós: Bill Gates prepara su retiro en dos años (21/07/2006) microsoft.com aunque permanecería como presidente de la compañía, al frente de la Junta Directiva y como consejero en los proyectos claves. Tras numerosos retrasos,Microsoft retrasa el lanzamiento de Windows Vista para particulares hasta enero de 2007 (22/03/2006) elpais.com¿Nuevo retraso de Windows Vista? (03/05/2006) elmundo.comWindows Vista podría retrasarse hasta mediados de 2007 clarin.com el 29 de enero del 2007 la compañía lanza oficialmente Windows Vista. Se sacaron al mercado 6 ediciones diferentes:Diferentes ediciones de Windows Vista microsoft.com thumb|Diferentes versiones de [[Windows Vista]] * Home Basic: Pensada para hogares y usuarios con necesidades básicas. * Home Premium:'Pensada para hogares, trae una nueva interfaz, Windows Aero, con efectos visuales mejorados y un escritorio 3D con la utilidad ''Windows Flip 3D, nuevas tecnologías de diagnostico y mejora del rendimiento del sistema.Windows Vista Home Premium microsoft.com * '''Bussiness: Pensado para pequeñas empresas.Windows Vista Business microsoft.com * Ultimate: Combina las características de la edición Home Premium y la edición Bussiness.Windows Vista Ultimate microsoft.com * Enterprise: Ideada para grandes empresas que operen en redes globales, incluye una mayor compatibilidad con aplicaciones y diferentes idiomas, así como Windows BitLocker para la protección de datos.Windows Vista Enterprise microsoft.com * Starter: Pensado para usuarios principiante, es la edición menos completa de todas y la más simple. Se incluye en equipos de bajo costo y no se comercializa en la Unión Europea, Estados Unidos, Japón y Australia.Windows Vista Starter microsoft.com A estas ediciones hay que sumarles las etiquetadas como N'', que solo se distribuyen en Europa y que no incluyen el reproductor de Windows Media.Windows Vista Business N microsoft.com en general, la seguridad ha mejorado respecto a Windows XP, con herramientas como la ''protección de seguridad dinámica y Windows Defender. Además, Vista incluye un control parental de acceso a internet.Windows Vista, más seguro microsoft.com En cuanto a los fallos de seguridad, en los primeros 6 meses se han detectado menos fallos en Vista que en otros sistemas como XP o Mac OS. Junto con Windows Vista, salió a la venta la nueva versión de la suite ofimática de la compañía, Microsoft Office 2007. Entre sus novedades está la interfaz Ribbon, que sustituye las barras de herramientas y menús por pestañas.Office 2007 de Microsoft® Lenovo El 1 de febrero del 2008, Microsoft anunció su intención de comprar a uno de sus mayores competidores, Yahoo, por 44.600 millones de dólares en efectivo o 31 dólares por acción.Microsoft quiere comprar a Yahoo (1/2/2008) BBC Esta oferta, llega en momentos difíciles para Yahoo, que recientemente anunció el despido del 7% de su plantilla para intentar reestructurar la empresa. Desde Yahoo, se ha indicado el estudio de la oferta por parte de la Dirección de la empresa.Yahoo dice que su directorio estudiará propuesta de Microsoft (1/2/2008) Reuters] Poco después,Yahoo decidió no aceptar la propuesta por considerar que la oferta de Microsoft "subvalora enormemente a Yahoo".Rechaza Yahoo oferta de Microsoft (9/2/2008) El universal Windows 7 (anteriormente conocido con nombre código Blackcomb, y luego Vienna) será la próxima versión de Microsoft Windows, un sistema operativo producido por Microsoft Corporation para uso en PCs, incluyendo equipos de escritorio en hogares y oficinas, Notebooks, tablet PCs, netbooks y equipos media center. Otros productos Junto a Windows y Office, Microsoft cuenta con una amplia gama de productos entre los que destacan: * Biztalk Server: Automatización y gestión de procesos empresariales. * Exchange: Servidor de correo electrónico que incluye además un servicio de mensajería y un calendario. Una de sus características más importantes es su integración con Microsoft Office. * Internet Security and Acceleration Server (ISA): Servidor firewall corporativo, multicapa y caché. * Operations Manager: Monitorización de sistemas Windows Server y aplicaciones .NET. * Sharepoint Portal Server: Integrada en Office, proporciona herramientas para la colaboración, administración de contenido e implementación de procesos empresariales. * SQL Server: Plataforma de base de datos que ofrece herramientas de administración de datos empresariales. * Systems Management Server: Gestión de sistemas (inventarios, control remoto, distribución de software...). * Microsoft Project: Administrador de proyectos empresariales. * Microsoft Works: Proporciona herramientas de productividad casera, incluye un editor de texto, una hoja de cálculo, un gestor de bases de datos y un planificador de proyectos. * Windows Mobile: Sistema operativo para teléfonos inteligentes y PDAs. * Microsoft Encarta Enciclopedia electrónica, que se distribuye tanto desde una web como desde un programa.Página de inicio de Encarta microsoft.comWeb de Encarta encarta.msn.com] * Microsoft Picture It!: Programa de retoque fotográfico. * Windows Live: Cliente de mensajería instantánea, anteriormente llamado Windows MSN. * Microsoft Visual Studio, que incluye Visual Basic, Visual C++, Visual C#, Visual J#... Proporciona herramientas para desarrolladores de aplicaciones informáticas.Visual Studio 2005 * Microsoft Internet Explorer: Navegador Web, cuenta con versiones para los Sistemas Operativos Windows, Apple Macintosh y Solaris Unix.Página de Internet Explorer microsoft.com] * Microsoft Xbox (y su sucesor Xbox 360): Videoconsola de sexta y séptima generación respectivamente. * Microsoft Surface: Permite el manejo de contenidos digitales con los movimientos de las manos. * Zune: Reproductor de música digital. Divisiones Con el fin de mejorar la eficacia y el rendimiento, la empresa se divide en divisiones que desarrollan diferentes productos. En abril del 2002, Microsoft anunció la división de la compañía en siete departamentos diferentes. Pero, más adelante, el 25 de septiembre del 2005, se anunció la unificación de los departamentos en tres divisiones empresariales. División de Retail y Consumo La División de Retail y Consumo (en inglés, Platform Products and Services Division) produce el producto estrella de la compañía, Windows. Además, es la encargada del servicio MSN y de la revista Slate (adquirida el 21 de diciembre del 2004 por The Washington Post)."The Washington Post" compra revista online "Slate" (22/12/2004) noticiasdot.com A finales de 1997, Microsoft compra el servicio de webmail Hotmail,Microsoft compra Hotmail (2/1/1998) Que pasará a llamarse MSN Hotmail. Con esta compra, la compañía tratará de hacer frente a AOL. En el año 1999, Microsoft desarrolla el programa de mensajería instantánea MSN Messenger, que tuvo un gran éxito en su lanzamiento. Con la llegada de Vista, MSN Messenger pasa a llamarse Windows Live Messenger Microsoft Visual Studio es el conjunto de aplicaciones y herramientas de programación de la compañía. El producto se caracteriza por su fácil unión con las APIs de Windows, aunque debe ser configurado especialmente en el caso de que sea usado con librerías que no son de Microsoft. La versión actual es Visual Studio 2008. La versión anterior, Visual Studio 2005 tuvo un gran desarrollo respecto a sus predecesor, Visual Studio.Net 2003, nombrado posteriormente a .NET initiative, una iniciativa de Marketing que cubre un conjunto de tecnologías. La definición de .NET continua su evolución. En el 2004, .NET destaca por su facilidad de uso de las aplicaciones basadas en Windows que usan Internet. División de Business thumb|245px|right|Entrada al edificio 17 del campus principal de la compañía de Redmond La División de Business se encarga en el desarrollo de la suite de ofimática Microsoft Office. Microsoft Office incluye varios programas, entre los que destacan Word (procesador de textos), Access (aplicación para base de datos), Excel (hoja de cálculo), Outlook (agenda electrónica), frecuentemente usado con Exchange Server), PowerPoint (software de presentación de diapositivas) y Publisher (realización de diferentes publicaciones). A partir de la versión 2003, se incluyen nuevos programas como Visio, Project, MapPoint, InfoPath y OneNote. Cabe destacar que, anterior al desarrollo de excel, Microsoft ya comercializaba un programa de hojas de cálculo llamado Multiplan para el sistema operativo CP/M. La división se centra en el desarrollo de aplicaciones para gestiones empresariales. Fue creada en el año 2001 tras la adquisición de la empresa Great Plains, empresa de software.Microsoft adquiere una empresa de software por 1.100 millones de dólares (baquia.com) Tras esto, Microsoft adquirió Navision para tener una entrada similar en Europa.Microsoft adquiere Navision por 1.500 millones de euros (cincodias.com) El resultado de esta operación fue la publicación en 2006 Microsoft Dynamics NAV, software Planificación de recursos empresariales de planificación de recursos desarrollado inicialmente por Navision, empresa que además comercializaba las aplicaciones Axapta y Solomon, orientadas a mercados similares. Todas estas aplicaciones se combinaron dentro de su software ERP. División Entertainment & Devices left|thumb|[[Xbox 360]] Microsoft ha tratado de expandirse en muchos otros mercados, con productos como Windows CE para PDAs y teléfonos inteligentes. Inicialmente, entró en el mercado de servicios móviles a través de Windows CE para dispositivos de mano, actualmente desarrolla un sistema operativo basado en CE, Windows Mobile. La empresa produce MSN TV, antes llamado WebTV, que permite navegar por internet a través del televisor. La división vende videojuegos que se ejecutan en computadores con el sistema Windows, algunos juegos destacados producidos por Microsoft son Age of Empires, Halo y Microsoft Flight Simulator (simulador de vuelo), con estos juegos es posible conectarse a MSN Games y competir por internet contra otros usuarios. Por otro lado, Microsoft vende la enciclopedia electrónica Encarta. La compañía entró en el mercado de las videoconsolas con el lanzamiento de la Xbox, inicialmente, fue lanzada el 8 de noviembre del 2001 en Estados Unidos con un precio inicial de 299$. La propia compañía desarrolla y publica sus propios videojuegos para esta consola, con la ayuda de su subsidiaria Microsoft Game Studios, además de terceros como Electronic Arts y Activision que pagan derechos de autor para publicar juegos y accesorios.(en inglés) Microsoft Imposes Royalties on Xbox 360 Accessories (08/12/05) technewsworld.com] El 22 de noviembre de 2005, Microsoft lanza en los EE. UU. su segunda videoconsola de sobremesa conocida como Xbox 360. Con esta nueva consola Microsoft espera amortizar las pérdidas sufridas con la Xbox original. Además de la línea de productos de Xbox, Microsoft también comercializa hardware, tales como ratones, teclados, y gamepads. El 15 de noviembre de 2007, Microsoft anunció la compra de Musiwave, plataforma móvil de música. Microsoft Press Microsoft Press es el brazo editorial de Microsoft, la liberación de libros por lo general se ocupa de las distintas tecnologías de Microsoft actual. Microsoft Prensa se presentó por primera vez los libros El Libro de Apple Macintosh Cary Lu y reflexiones para el IBM PC por Peter Norton en 1984 en la Costa Oeste Computer Faire. El editor fue a liberar libros reconocibles por otros autores como Charles Petzold, Steve McConnell, Mark Russinovich y Jeffrey Richter. Microsoft Press distribuye sus títulos a través de la Safari Books Online e-servicio de referencia Cultura de negocios left|thumbnail|300px|RedWest campus de Microsoft. A Microsoft se la describe frecuentemente como, compañía con cultura empresarial fundamentada en los desarrolladores. Redmond recluta a jóvenes universitarios desarrolladores de software y los mantiene en la empresa. La toma de decisiones se lleva a cabo por desarrolladores. Se podría decir que los desarrolladores de software en Microsoft están considerados como las "estrellas" de la compañía, mientras que en otras empresas como en IBM, éstas son los agentes de venta.El guardián gallego de Bill Gates En este artículo se muestra el proceso por el que Microsoft incorpora a jóvenes a su sede en Redmond. (23/04/2007) elpais.com * * * Microsoft realiza pruebas a los productos que fabrica en situaciones reales.(en inglés) Microsoft tests its own 'dog food' (21/7/2003) Zdnet La compañía es también conocida por su proceso de contratación, llamado "Microsoft interview" (La entrevista de Microsoft), este proceso ha sido imitado por otras compañías.(en inglés) Square Manhole Covers and Crazy Questions (21/5/2003) g4tv.com Por diversión, Microsoft acoge en el Campus de Redmond el rompecabezas de Microsoft, un juego de competición en el que varios equipos compiten para resolver una serie de puzzles.(en inglés) Microsoft PuzzleHunt Redmond, WA, slightly more often than yearly right|thumbnail|300px|Vista del RedWest campus de Microsoft. En 2006, los empleados de Microsoft, sin incluir a Bill Gates, donaron cerca de 2'5 billones de dolares a ONGs, convirtiendo a la compañía en la primera del mundo en donaciones por empleado.(en inglés) Microsoft and Its Employees Surpass $2.5 Billion Mark Through Charitable Donations (21/9/2006) microsoft.com En Estados Unidos, Microsoft iguala las donaciones que hechas por sus empleados, en total, anualmente dona cerca de 12 mil millones de dolares. En 2004, Bill Gates encabezó la lista de los mayores filántropos del mundo, donando cerca de 30 mil millones de dolares. En el años 2006, Gates y su esposa, Melinda Gates, fueron galardonados con el Premio Príncipe de Asturias a la Cooperación Internacional, el jurado valoró "el ejemplo que representan de generosidad ante los males que asolan el mundo". Cultura de usuario En Microsoft Developer Network (o MSDN) se encuentran disponibles referencias técnicas para desarrolladores y artículos de varias revistas de Microsoft como Microsoft Systems Journal. MSDN además permite la suscripción para usuarios y compañías. Existen además suscripciones más caras que ofrecen acceso a versiones beta antes de su publicación.(en inglés) Suscripciones a MSDN microsoft.comMicrosoft Systems Journal Homepage microsoft.com En años recientes, Microsoft lanzó un sitio web para la comunidad de desarrolladores y usuarios llamado Channel9, con herramientas modernas como un foro y una wiki.Microsoft's Channel 9 and Cultural Rules (04/11/2005) webpronews.com Otra web que proporciona diariamente videos y otros servicios, On10.net, fue publicada el 3 de marzo del 2006. La mayor parte del soporte técnico que ofrece Microsoft se hace a través de grupos de noticias de Usenet. Existen varios grupos de noticias para cada producto de la empresa, y a menudo están supervisados por empleados de la compañía. Los usuarios que colaboran y ayudan pueden ser elegidas por otros usuarios o empleados de Microsoft para que se les conceda el estatus de Microsoft Most Valuable Professional (MVP), estos usuarios tienen además posibilidades de ganar premios u otros beneficios.Que es un MVP? msdn.comComo logro ser reconocido como MVP? msdn.com Campus de Redmond right|thumb|Campus de Redmond de Microsoft|210px La sede principal de Microsoft se encuentra en la ciudad de Redmond, a 21 kilómetros de Seattle. En ella se encuentra el Campus de Redmond de Microsoft, un complejo de más de 80 edificios donde se encuentran sus trabajadores, entre los que se encuentran, junto a programadores; empleados de limpieza, jardineros y cocineros, entre otros. El Campus cuenta con oficinas, viviendas, un museo, un paseo conmemorativo de cada producto lanzado por la empresa y un lago llamado "Bill" en honor a Gates. En total en estas instalaciones viven cerca de 45.000 personas. La vida en el Campus se rige por unas normas estrictas, como la prohibición de fumar dentro del edificio y a menos de diez metros de la entrada y en cuanto a la distribución de los despachos, los despachos que estén cerca de la ventana son reservados para los trabajadores con más experiencia, los interiores quedan para los que tengan menos experiencia. También se permite a los trabajadores personalizar sus habitaciones pero se prohíbe pintar las paredes, ya que son frecuentes los traslados de habitaciones. Microsoft en la Fórmula 1 Microsoft firmó un contrato con la Federación Internacional del Automóvil (FIA), organizadora del mundial de Fórmula 1, para convertirse en el único desarrollador y suministrador de las Unidades de Control Electrónico (Centralita electrónica) de los monoplazas. La ECU se encarga de controlar toda la mecánica del vehículo. Hay que señalar que anteriormente cada escudería de Fórmula 1 podía utilizar su propia ECU. Este contrato se mantendrá hasta el año 2010 y responde a la estrategia llevada a cabo por la FIA para reducir costes. Esta medida ha levantado polémica por parte de algunas escuderías de Fórmula 1. El motivo de estas quejas se debe a que la nueva ECU fue ideada por McLaren, a la que acusan de tener ventaja. Además, la ECU no transmite fielmente todos los datos del monoplaza, por lo que el rendimiento de este puede verse afectado. Asuntos Corporativos Estructura corporativa La empresa es dirigida por un Consejo de administración compuesto por diez personas, la mayoría de ellas no guarda relación directa con ella (como es habitual para las sociedades que cotizan en Bolsa). Los actuales miembros de la junta directiva son: Steve Ballmer, James Cash, Dina Dublon, Bill Gates, Raymond Gilmartin, Reed Hastings, David Marquardt, Charles Noski, Helmut Panke, y Jon Shirley.(en inglés)Microsoft PressPass – Microsoft Board of Directors Los diez miembros de la junta directiva son elegidos cada año en la junta de accionistas , y los que no obtienen una mayoría de votos debe presentar una renuncia al Consejo, que posteriormente debe elegir si acepta o no la dimisión. Hay cinco comisiones dentro de la junta que supervisan cuestiones más específicas. Estos comités incluyen el Comité de Auditoría, que se ocupa de las cuestiones de la contabilidad con la empresa incluida la auditoría y presentación de informes, la Comisión de Compensación, que aprueba la compensación recibida por el presidente y los empleados de la empresa, el Comité de Finanzas, que se ocupa de los asuntos financieros, como proponer las fusiones y adquisiciones , El Comité de Nombramientos y Gobernanza, que se ocupa de diversas cuestiones de las empresa, en particular el nombramiento de la junta directiva y el Comité de Cumplimiento Antimonopolio, que trata de impedir las prácticas de la compañía de violar las leyes antimonopolio.(en inglés)Microsoft 2005 Proxy Statement(en inglés)Microsoft Corporation Corporate Governance Guidelines (1/8/2008) left|thumb|Logotipo de Microsoft en la entrada al Campus de Redmond. Existen otros aspectos en la estructura organizativa de Microsoft. Para asuntos globales existe el equipo ejecutivo, compuesto por dieciséis funcionarios de la empresa en todo el mundo, que se encargan de diversas funciones. Además del equipo ejecutivo está también el Consejo de Personal Corporativo, que se ocupa de todas las funciones claves del personal de la empresa, incluyendo la aprobación de las políticas corporativas. Otros ejecutivos son el Presidentes y Vicepresidentes de las distintas divisiones de productos, los dirigentes de la sección de marketing, y el Gerente de Informática, entre otros.(en inglés)Microsoft 2004 Citizenship Report(en inglés)Microsoft Corporation Annual Report 2005(doc) Stock Cuando la compañía lanzó el 13 de marzo de 1986 su Oferta Pública de Venta, el precio de las acciones fue de 21 dólares por acción.(en inglés) (en inglés) (xls) Al cierre del primer día, las acciones habían cerrado en 28 dólares. El cierre inicial y subsiguiente aumento en los años siguientes convirtió en millonarios a varios de sus empleados que poseían acciones de la empresa.Los millonarios ex-Microsoft vuelven al ruedo político/económico (31/05/2005) baquia.comMicrosoft elimina las stock options y con ellas el sueño de aspirantes a «millonario»(10/7/2003) abc.es(en inglés)"The Microsoft Millionaires Come of Age (29/5/2005) The New York Times El precio de las acciones llegó a su máximo en 1999, con un valor en torno a los 119 dólares por acción. La empresa sin embargo dejó de ofrecer dividendos hasta el año 2003. A partir de ese año, el valor de las acciones ha ido cayendo ligeramente. Diversidad Microsoft ha recibido diversos reconocimientos por sus políticas contra la discriminación por orientación sexual, en el año 2001, la agrupación Los Angeles Gay & Lesbian Center galardonó a Microsoft con el premio Corporate Vision Award, que es otorgado anualmente a la persona u organización que destaque en su apoyo a los homosexuales. chnol En 2005, Microsoft recibió una calificación de 100% en el "Índice de Igualdad Corporativa" de la Campaña de Derechos Humanos, una clasificación de las empresas según su políticas en materia LGBT(lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y transexuales). Esta calificación se ha obtenido en parte gracias a la labor del grupo Gay and Lesbian Employees at Microsoft (empleados gays y lesbianas de Microsoft), conocido con las siglas de GLEAM, Microsoft introdujo en sus políticas contra la discriminación la libertad de género y condicións en abril del 2005. Experimentando un aumento en su calificación desde el 86% en 2004 hasta el 100% en 2005. En el mismo informe del año 2006, Microsoft consiguió por segundo año consecutivo la calificación de 100. nota: El enlace al fichero original se encuentra roto por lo que se enlaza a una copia en el Internet Archive En abril del 2005, Microsoft recibió críticas por retirar el apoyo a Washington del proyecto de ley HB 1515, que ampliaba las leyes contra la discriminación a las personas por su orientación sexual. Microsoft fue acusado de ceder a las presiones locales del pastor evangélico Ken Hutcherson, que se reunió con un alto ejecutivo de la empresa amenazándole con boicotear los productos de la compañía. Microsoft reveló que estaba pagando al evangélico conservador Ralph Reed de la compañía Century Strategies 20000 dólares al mes. Más de 2000 empleados firmaron una petición pidiendo a Microsoft el restablecimiento del apoyo al proyecto de ley. Bajo estas duras críticas desde dentro y fuera de Microsoft, se decidió apoyar el proyecto de ley de nuevo en mayo del 2005. Microsoft contrata a trabajadores tanto extranjeros como nacionales, y se declara en contra de las limitaciones sobre los visados H1B; que permiten a las empresas de los Estados Unidos contratar trabajadores extranjeros. Bill Gates denuncia que las limitaciones al visado H1B hacen difícil contratar empleados para la compañía. Logotipos y eslogans En 1982, Microsoft estrenó logotipo, llamado "Bibblet", que se caracterizaba por tener una letra "O" extravagante. En 1987, Microsoft adoptó su logotipo actual, llamado el "Pacman Logo" y diseñado por Scott Baker.(en inglés) (en inglés) A este logotipo se le añadió, desde el año 1994 hasta el 2002, el eslogan "Where do you want to go today?" (¿Dónde quieres ir hoy?). (en inglés) Ya en el año 2008, se ha añadido el eslogan "Your potential, our passion" ("Tu potencial, nuestra pasión"), al logotipo de la compañía. [[Archivo:Microsoft wordmark.svg|center|thumb|Logotipo "Pacman"|300px]] Críticas Desde 1980, Microsoft ha sido objeto de controversia en la industria informática. Sus tácticas de negocios han sido objeto de crítica, a menudo descritas por la propia empresa con el lema de "Adoptar, extender y extinguir". Microsoft inicialmente adopta un estándar o producto, para después producir versiones de sus productos incompatibles con el estándar, que termina extinguiéndose e impide a la competencia utilizar la nueva versión del producto. Estas tácticas han dado lugar a que diversas empresas y gobiernos interpongan demandas contra la empresa, en general, fue demandada varias veces. Microsoft ha sido llamada como una "mano de acero en guante de seda", en referencia a las acusaciones a la empresa por el trabajo realizado por sus empleados ya que este puede ser perjudicial para la salud. Esta descripción se usó por primera vez en un artículo de la revista Seattle Times en el año 1989 y posteriormente ha sido empleada por empleados de Microsoft para describir a la compañía. Los partidarios del software libre se muestran preocupados por la formación de la Trusted Computing Platform Alliance (TCPA), formada por un grupo de empresas entre las que destacan Microsoft e Intel que ha impulsado, alegando que de esta forma se producirá un aumento de la seguridad y privacidad en el ordenador de los usuarios, una estrategia denominada Trusted Computing. La TCPA ha sido vista por sus detractores como un medio para permitir a los desarrolladores de software para imponer algún tipo de restricción en su software. right|thumb|[[Richard Stallman]] }} Los detractores de Microsoft también discrepan con la promoción de la Gestión de derechos digitales (DRM) y el Coste total de propiedad (CTP). La Gestión de los derechos digitales es una tecnología que permite a los proveedores de contenido a imponer restricciones a los métodos y a la forma en que sus productos son usados. Los detractores del DRM sostienen que esta tecnología puede infringir el uso legítimo y de otros derechos, Dado que restringe actividades legales como la remezcla o la reproducción de material para su uso en presentaciones de diapositivas. Críticas más recientes están relacionadas con los derechos de autor (véase el Caso Pónosov) y la censura de Internet en la República Popular China. Microsoft, junto a otras empresas como Google, Yahoo, Cisco, AOL y Skype entre otras, colaboraron con el gobierno de China implementando un sistema de censura. Organizaciones en defensa de los derechos humanos como Human Rights Watch (HRW) y Reporteros sin fronteras han criticado a estas compañías y considerando como irónico que estas empresas cuya existencia depende de la libertad de información tomen actitudes censoras. Categoría:Esbozos